Before the accident
by Edward and Bella rule x
Summary: This is Bella's, her mum and dad, Lottie, her brothers,the twins life in before the acident leading write up to the accident in do not leave me.
1. Chapter 1

Renée p.o.v

Charlie and I love our children I know boys and meant to be ruff but I do wish that Bella would have more girl-friends not boy-friends I know Charlie is happy he loves Bella weather she plays with the boys or plays with a girl. I guess I am happy either way, so long as the boys do not get to ruff with her but they know not to.

I love them all I always wonder how Bella would take to the Twins because she has been the only girl for a long time but I still remember that day when I held Bella in my arms she opened those sweet chocolate brown eyes and just blinked up at me.

Flashback

"That's it Renee just push a little bit longer she is nearly out I can see the head!" the female doctor who I can not remember her name so I pushed and I pushed and at 00.00 my baby Isabella Marie Swan I fell even more in love with her she is difficult birth five hours I was in labour with her.

When I first held her in my arms she was tiny but none of that mater she was healthy and alive so I could and would not complain. Charlie came in he was nervous. He walked straight up to me and gave me a kiss.

When he saw her Charlie was speechless I could laugh to that if it would not have hurt me. there is only one person well that changed it is now two people who could make Charlie speechless, theses two people are Me Renee swan his wife and now his new born daughter.

Charlie saw me smile and said

"Renee what has got you smiling?"

I looked down at our daughter then I said

"I am smiling at you!"

Charlie just looked confused then he said

"Why are you smiling at me love?"

I just smirked and said

"I am smiling because there are now two people who can make you speechless!"

Charlie:

"Who are they my love!"

I debated on weather or not I should tell him! But I decided to put him out of his misery so I said

"Your daughter and I!"

Charlie just smiled at this, a couple minutes later the nurse came in and said

"What are you going to call her?"

we looked at each other first then at our new born daughter and we both said at the same time making us laugh

"Isabella Marie Swan!"

The nurse smiled at said

"What a lovely name!"

Charlie smiled at this and then he picked her up and cradled in his arms. Charlie then sat down still cradling Isabella.

I went threw my bag and found our camera and I had to take a picture of them. They look so cute together. The doctor came in and checked Isabella over while I had to cover my ears my baby girl has got a mouth on her.

When the doctor had finished cheeking her over, she handed her back to me my beautiful baby girl is still crying so I got a bottle and gave that to her and she drank it quite happily. I hope Jacob, Ben and Dan will like her.

_**(A.N AT THIS POINT OF TIME JACOB (JAKE) BEN AND DAN ARE 1 YEAR OLD)**_


	2. Chapter 2

But little did I know that they would be trouble makers when Isabella is older enough I all ways wanted a baby girl that I could dress up and take shopping but on the other hand Charlie always wanted boys so he could play football with.

But I know that Charlie loves Isabella all thought she is a girl that probably will not like half of the stuff he does with the boys but that will not mater to him! I know what you are thinking BUT I AM NOT BEING SEXIEST!

Charlie p.o.v

It's funny to see my beautiful wife get frustrated because Bella has boy-friend not girl-friend, I know my wife always wanted a girl to dress up and take shopping but Bella my little princess is not like that she is a tomboy not a girly-girl. It does not mater to me weather she is a girly-girl or a tomboy I love her I remember her birth she was and still is so cute!

Flashback

It was seven o clock at night when Renee went into labour I quickly grabbed the bag and asked Lottie to watch the boys and I phoned an ambulance the ambulance came, Renee was put into the ambulance and then I got in and the door closed and we drove to the hospital. Five hours later at 0.00 our baby girl was born. She was so cute I walked over to them and I was speechless.

I saw Renee smile and I said

"Renee what has got you smiling?"

She just looked down at our daughter then she said

"I am smiling at you!"

Charlie:

"Why are you smiling at me love?"

My wife smirked and said

"I am smiling because there are now two people who can make you speechless!"

Charlie:

"Who are they my love!"

Renee:

"Your daughter and I!"

I just smiled at this, a couple minutes later the nurse came in and said

"What are you going to call her?"

we looked at each other first then at our new born daughter and we both said at the same time making us laugh

"Isabella Marie Swan!"

the nurse smiled at said

"What a lovely name!"

I smiled at this and then he picked her up and cradled in his arms. I then sat down still cradling Isabella Renee went threw her bag and found our camera and she just had to take a picture of us.

s The doctor came in and checked Isabella over while I had to cover my ears my baby girl has got a mouth on her.

When the doctor had finished cheeking her over, she handed her back to me my beautiful baby girl is still crying so I got a bottle and gave that to her and she drank it quite happily. I hope Jacob, Ben and Dan will like her.


	3. Chapter 3

Renee p.o.v

The doctor came in and said that I would be able to go home tomorrow I was so glad to be able to get home I miss my boys Charlie came over and gave me a kiss then he picked up Isabella and gave her a kiss then he put her in her cot next to my bed. When he had done that he said

"Goodnight!"

Then he turned the light off and closed the door behind him I looked over at our daughter and she is fast a sleep so I closed my eyes waiting for sleep to come.

Charlie p.o.v

The doctor came in and said that Renee would be able to go home tomorrow and I could tell that she is glad to get home! I walked towards them and I gave Renee a kiss, then I picked up Isabella and gave her a kiss I carried her to her cot that is next to Renee's bed!

Charlie:

"Goodnight Love!"

I then turned off the light and closed the door behind me not before having one last look at my wife and daughter.

I then called a taxi and I headed home I opened the door and everything was quite I guess the boys would be a sleep so I carefully shut the door and I quietly headed upstairs I checked on all the boys and then I checked on Lottie we love Lottie and she is like a daughter to us.

After I had done that I got ready for bed and got into bed it seemed empty without Renee besides me I soon fell into a deep sleep.

Lottie p.o.v

It was seven when Renee went into labour, Charlie called the ambulance and when the ambulance arrived Renee was put into it and Charlie asked me to look after the boys well not to my face and then he got into the ambulance.

I watched the ambulance driving away and I prayed hopping that Renee would be all right time seemed to pass quickly I got the boys ready for bed and then I read them a story when i had finshed reding the story I tucked them into bed.

I turned their night lights on then I went downstairs and turn the TV on but I could not watch what Is on because my mind is to preoccupied with thoughts of Renee and Charlie I wonder how they are doing I hope they are alight!

It is getting late and Charlie still is not home I looked a the clock and it read 11.45 I turned the TV off and went to the bathroom I brushed my teeth and I got ready for bed I still could not sleep so I went and checked on the boys and then I went back to bed and I fell into a deep sleep.

I felt something touch my forehead but I thought I was dreaming so I rolled over and went back to sleep little did I know that it is Charlie coming home from the hospital.

Ben p.o.v

"I love you mummy and my mummy just smiled at me and said "I love you to!"

Jacob p.o.v

"I love you Daddy I love you mummy my mummy and daddy smiled at this and they replied we love you to Jacob!"

Dan p.o.v

"I love my mummy and daddy! Lottie me wanna go outside please yayy love you Auntie!"_** (A.N the boys think of lottie as their auntie seeing as she has been their since they were born)**_

Isabella p.o.v

"Every thing that was dark now is light, the light bright, me want dark back!"


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie p.o.v

I woke up to the smell of breakfast being cooked so I went downstairs and I saw my boys in their chairs and Lottie making breakfast so I decied to ask Lottie what is for breakfast.

Charlie:

"what's for breakfast?"

Lottie turned around so fast I started laughing and then she said

"CHARLIE DO NOT DO THAT EVER AGAN O.K.?"

Charlie:

"Yes Lottie I am sorry for scarring you!"

After that I sat down and we ate our breakfast then I said

"Lottie get yourself ready and I will get Ben ready we are going to visit Renee!"

Lottie did not reply but she did nod her head and then she carried on eating. When I had finished eating I got Ben out seeing as he has finished and the other two have not. I put him on the floor and let him have a wonder around.

I then went upstairs and I got ready then I got Ben's clothes and I went downstairs and I looked around for Ben I soon found him sitting on the floor colouring "come on little man daddy has to get you ready" I quickly and carefully got him ready and by the time I had finished getting him ready Lottie, Jacob and Dan were ready so we all put our coats on.

When we had our coats on I grabbed my car and house keys then I opened the door and we headed to the car Lottie shut the door behind her and when we reached the car I unlocked it and we put the kids in their car seats and then shut the door I got into the car and I waited for Lottie to get in and when everybody is in and have their seatbelts on when I had made sure that everybody is strapped in I started the car and we drove to the hospital.

Lottie p.o.v

I am cooking breakfast when somebody behind me says "

What's for breakfast?"

I then turned around so fast that Charlie started laughing and then I said

"CHARLIE DO NOT DO THAT EVER AGAN O.K.?"

Charlie then said

"Yes Lottie I am sorry for scarring you!"

After that Charlie sat down and we ate our breakfast then he said

"Lottie get yourself ready and I will get the Ben ready we are going to visit Renee!"

I did not reply but I did nod my head and then I carried on eating. When Charlie had finished eating he got Ben out seeing as he has finished and the other two have not. Charlie put him on the floor and let him have a wonder around.

When I had fished I put the dishes into the sink and washed them when they were washed I got Jacob and Dan ready when we were ready I saw Charlie with Ben they were ready so we got out coats on and we walked out to the car.

I put Jacob and Dan in their car seats and put their seat belts on i then shut the door and i walked to the passenger side of the car and got in i put my seat belt on and Charlie made sure that we were all strapped and when he saw that we were strapped in he started the car.

We drove in silence and when we arrived at the hospital Charlie got out and went to the side were Ben is he then got Ben out. I got my self out of the car and then i got Jacob and Dan out.


	5. Chapter 5

We all walked to the hospital were Renee is staying when we got their Renee is holding the baby.

Lottie:

"What's its name?"

Renee:

"Her name is Isabella Marie Swan!"

Lottie:

"Awe that's a sweet name she is so beautiful!"

Renee:

"Thanks Lottie!"

I then put the boys on the bed and they just starred at her the doctor then came in and checked Isabella over then she said

"You can take her home tomorrow!"

Renee:

"Thanks"

We stayed for a while but then is time for us to leave so we all said goodbye to Renee and we closed the door behind us we put the boys into the car and then we got in and drove home. By the time we arrived home the boys were fast asleep.

So Charlie went and opened the front door while I carried Jacob inside I then took him upstairs and put him in his bed Just as I was leaving Jakes room I saw Charlie going into Ben's room I went downstairs and got Dan out and took him upstairs and put him in his bed. When he was in his bed I turned of his light and closed the door behind me.

Jake p.o.v

"who is she? Why is she is mummy arms?"

Dan p.o.v

"we went in the car and visited mummy she had something small in her arms."

Ben p.o.v

"I love my mummy I was so glad to see her but why did she have something small in her arms."

Renee p.o.v

My sons and my daughter came to visit me well Lottie is not my daughter but I think of her as a daughter. I am so glad that they like her after they left I tried to get to sleep but I could not. I finally fell asleep when I am woken up by Isabella crying .

I get up out of the bed and I pick Isabella up I got her changing mat out, I put her on it I then check her nappy but she has not done anything so I carefully pick her up and I decided to feed her. When she had enough she still would not fall asleep so I decided to sing to her.

_**Sleep, baby, sleep**_

_**Sleep, baby, sleep**_

_**Your father tends the sheep**_

_**Your mother shakes the dreamland tree**_

_**And from it fall sweet dreams for thee**_

_**Sleep, baby, sleep**_

_**Sleep, baby, sleep**_

_**Sleep, baby, sleep**_

_**Our cottage vale is deep**_

_**The little lamb is on the green**_

_**With snowy fleece so soft and clean**_

_**Sleep, baby, sleep**_

_**Sleep, baby, sleep**_

http:/ www (dot) babycentre (dot) co (dot) uk(/) podcast (/)lullabies (/) sleep-baby-sleep (/) just remove the spaces and the brackets around the / and replace the (dot) with .


	6. Chapter 6

She finally fell asleep well so i thought i went to put her down in her cot, she woke up,started crying i rocked her, fed her,changed her nothing worked so i decied to sing to her again i chose Golden slumbers.

_**Golden slumbers**_

_**Golden slumbers kiss your eyes,  
**_

_**Smiles await you when you rise.  
**_

_**Sleep, **_

_**pretty baby,  
**_

_**Do not cry,  
**_

_**And I will sing a lullaby.**_

Cares you know not,  


_**Therefore sleep,  
**_

_**While over you a watch I'll keep.  
**_

_**Sleep,  
**_

_**pretty darling,  
**_

_**Do not cry,  
**_

_**And I will sing a lullaby. **_

http:/www (dot) babycentre (dot) co (dot) uk (/)podcast (/) lullabies (/) golden-slumbers (/)

removed the brackets around / and replace the (dot) with .

when i had finshed singing to her I looked at her and my little angle is fast alseep she looks so cute, I put her back in her cot, when i maded sure she was comfortable I put her blanket over her. I then got back into the bed and I looked over and just watched her sleep untill I fell into a deep sleep.

Charlie p.o.v

I am so glad that my daughter and wife can come home eveybody likes her I wonder what will happen when she grows up will she be a girly girl or a tomboy. I do not care all I would like is a happy daughter.

Jacob p.o.v

That kid was cute I wonder if she is our sister I hope that she does not turn out to be one of thows girly girls that only care about there hair, nails like some of the girls we have seen i wonder if daddy will play football with us tomorrow I hope he will. I can feel my self falling to sleep so I lie down and try and get to sleep.

I wake up in my bed and I just sit there for a bit I wonder if we will be visiting mummy today. I am hungry now so I get sout of bed and walk downstairs I can smell something cooking I hope it is nice. I sit down and my brothers are all ready their.

Daddy comes downstairs mand walks into the kitcken gives us all as then ate our breakfast in silince because there is nothing to talk about at the moment.

When we had finshed we got down of our chairs and we then went to play while daddy and auntie eat breakfast I pick up a book and start reading it. I am nearly done when Auntie walks in and says

"come on Jacob we have to get you ready so you can see your little sister!"

So I get ready and then I wnet to the bathroom. When i came out everybody is ready so we got our coat's on, got into the car and drove to were mummy is staying.

when we arived auntie and daddy told us to stay by there sides as we walked into the hospital, Daddy asked somebody were mummy is and they told Daddy were to go we went to the lift and daddy pressed a button and we waited until the door opened and when the doors opened we went in and Daddy lifted me up so I could press the button.

Charlie p.o.v

Jake loved pressing the button he thought it is funny that when you press the button the doors shut and the lift moves.


	7. Chapter 7

I pressed the button and the lift went up it is funny a couple of seconds later the doors opened and I looked and Daddy to see if we should get out and he nodded his head so we all go out of the lift and when it had been emptied and I watched the doors close behind us.

We then walked along the corridor for a little while then we stopped outside a room and daddy told us to wait outside until he came to get us so we sat down on the seats waiting for daddy to come and get us so we can go see out mummy.

Charlie p.o.v

I told the kids to wait outside because I did not know weather or not my lovely wife Renee is feeding Bella I went in and I saw that my wife had just finished feeding her and I came over and gave Renee a kiss on the forehead I then said

"do you want to see the boys now? They are outside waiting to come in"

Renee replied

"bring them in please I want to see my babies"

When Renee said that she wanted to see the boys I went outside and I found them sitting down staring at the door I then said

"Boys you can come in now to seer you mum but you must not make to much noise and try and gentle please" as soon as I finished my sentence they went straight to the door and opened it.

We waited outside for daddy and a couple of minutes later Daddy said we could go in but we must be quite and try and be gentle before Daddy had even finished talking we opened the door and went inside.

When we were inside mummy is lying on a bed and holding something when she saw us she said

"would you like to come a see your sister?" We did not say anything instead we just nodded out heads, mummy told us to come forward and when were were close enough she unwrapped the blanket and we saw out little baby sister she is so cute.

"Mummy cans we hold her?"

I asked Mummy did not say anything for a little minute then she said

"all right you can hold her but only one at a time and you need to sit on the bed so Jake you first Dan next then Ben all right?"

We nodded out heads and I climbed up onto the bed Mummy told me to put my arm in a cradle position and to make sure they were touching each other when I had done that Mummy Carefully put her in my arms and moved the arm that her head is resting on to the side slightly I looked and Mummy and curiously I said

"Mummy why did you move my arm?" Mummy replied:

"so you can support Bella's head Bella has to have her head supported because her muscles in her neck can not support her head on there own because they are not strong enough yet."

Dan p.o.v

Mummy took Bella of Jake and I took his place I sat down on the bed and copied Jake I love holding my little sister.

Ben p.o.v

I held Bella in my arms carefully just like everybody else did and I love holding her she is so small I can not wait until she grows up. When I had finished holding her mummy gave her to Daddy and Daddy carefully held her in his arms.

Charlie p.o.v

I could never get used to holding my daughter in my arms it makes a change from picking up the boys who are getting bigger each day to go to holding a little tiny baby in my arms.


End file.
